


Interlude

by T2Boy2



Series: Home [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: But stil, Elsamaren Week (Disney), Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fingering, First Time, Iced Honey, Sex In A Cave, elsamaren, faling in love, soft lesbians, to late I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa and Maren have a moment alone together and a foe shows her strength!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Home [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600267
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW guys! You have been warned!
> 
> So, I am planning the prompt ('Family') right now and this is simply not fitting in, so I make an interlude out of it!  
> Hence the name ;-)  
> Have fun!  
> and you should read 'Dance', 'Sweet', 'Comfort', 'Silly', 'Ring' and 'Hearth' before this or you will be lost! Barely proofread, you know the drill.  
> You have been warned, enjoy!

They were alone, far from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, hidden away in a cave, nearly invisible behind a waterfall, only someone who knew it was there would have found it and Elsa’s companion was the only one who knew about that hideout.

The rushing of the water matched the rush in Elsa’s blood well, the warmth of the small, smokeless fire she had ignited superfluous now, not only for Elsa herself but also for Maren. Heat radiated from the warrior in waves as she held Elsa close, kissing her, burning her with her mouth, and as Elsa tenderly bit down on Maren’s bottom lip, the smaller woman leaned back, a captivating sound escaping her throat, a mix between a sigh and growl that send shivers down Elsa’s spine.

Maren searched her gaze, and as the snow queen looked she found something hot and wanting in it, something primal that waited to be released but also the silent question for consent, the permission to go further. They had danced around this line for a while now, and for a moment everything halted in Elsa’s mind as she was caught between thought and decision.

Snippets of memories came to her.

Maren with her at the campfire talking about the fifth spirit, Maren greeting her as she came to the forest and teaching her everything she needed to know, the dance at Anna’s coronation, them goofing around at firefly-clearing, herself washing Maren’s hair while the warrior relaxed in the hot spring, Maren kissing her under the stars close to the fire, the way Maren had fought those soldiers in Arendelle, all lithe and strong followed by a night in the castle, talking, laughing. The two of them using every hideout in the forest Maren knew to spend time alone, one tender moment chasing the other.

Things Elsa had more than struggled with came so easy with Maren, why should this be any different?

Very glad that she had chosen to wear one of her ice garments today Elsa made her choice. She closed her eyes, leaning forward, sealed the other woman’s lips with a kiss, while simultaneously dismissing her magic, letting the dress vanish in seconds, taking the leap, trusting Maren as she laid herself bare before her.

It took the warrior a second to react, to grasp what had happened. Clearly Elsa had surprised her with her boldness but then Elsa found her kiss eagerly answered in a nearly desperate manner as Maren pulled her into her lap. The feel of her naked body against Maren’s rough tunic send a rush of blood to her lower regions, leaving her light-headed, barley registering as Maren shifted a little so she could loosen her broad belt while Elsa still held her close, arms around her neck kissing the other deeply. With her mind still fogged it took her a while to notice what Maren was doing, and before Elsa could do much more than giving the other a bit more room to move, the warrior had already discarded her belt, got rid of her pants and tossed her tunic and undergarments aside, leaving nothing between them and as she pulled Elsa back so that she was straddling her lap.

There Maren slowed the pace, pulling her closer, kissing, giving her time to get used to the new sensation. A little unsure and almost shyly Elsa moved her hips forward, earning this enticing sound from before again. It felt so good to be this close, skin on skin, nearly overwhelming when one considered how Elsa grew up, and as Maren’s hand slowly slid between them, confidently yet tenderly exploring the area, it was all Elsa could do but sling her arms around Maren’s neck, pressing into her, all things on her mind burned away by the sweet fire between her legs as the thump of the warrior found her most sensitive spot, making her see stars, groaning loudly!

“Can I…I want to feel you, Elsa!” Maren’s normally smooth voice was ruff with need. There was it again, that way how Maren always annunciated the ‘-sa’ of her name, it drove Elsa wild! Instead of answering she kissed Maren again, grinding against her hand, feeling the other moaning in her mouth! Elsa felt Maren go very slowly, taking her time, and then finally one finger moved inward, upward, closer to the center of this fire in her.

There was a little pain, but not much, in a way only furthering her pleasure by the tender way Maren kissed her jaw, reassuring her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she slowly started to move her hand, her finger gliding in and out, her thumb still remaining firmly in place, stroking sometimes firmly, sometimes tenderly. First, the pain remained, intertwined with pleasure that sends jolts down Elsa’s spine but with each careful thrust the pain subsided, causing Elsa to resume moving her hip, meting Maren’s hand slowly at first, then faster and faster, finding a nearly frantic rhythm that faltered only a little as the warrior added a second finger, pushing Elsa closer and closer and closer to…..to….

“Elsa!” Maren breathed before biting down, not strong enough to break the skin at her shoulder, but the little jolt of pain was enough to send Elsa tumbling over the edge, eyes shut as she fell, being burnt by this sizzling fire in her, as she clung to Maren, her walls contracting nearly painfully, keeping the fingers inside her firmly in place, wave after wave hitting her before finally her body gave out, all strength leaving her and only Maren’s firm grip saved her from falling unceremoniously to the ground. As Elsa felt how Maren carefully pulled out of her, she let out a breathy sigh, feeling weirdly….. empty yet fulfilled? Did that make sense? It was hard to describe.

“Spirits, Elsa!” Maren, breath sill somewhat labored. Even though it took great effort Elsa leaned back a little, looking the other in the eye, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Maren, who smiled, kissing her sweetly. “That was….you sure you never did this before?”

Suddenly shy again, she hide her face in Maren’s neck, a mad blush heating up her cheeks, spreading to her ears, neck and shoulders.

_‘Was it too much? Have I come on too strongly?’_

She felt Maren’s laugh rumble in her chest as she effortlessly turned them over, holding Elsa with one arm, keeping balance with the other as carefully lowering her down on the blanket they had brought along, hovering over Elsa, the face of the warrior full of disbelieve.

“Really?! You are getting flustered now!!??? After making me nearly lose it while barely touching me?”

Elsa’s blush deepened even more, as she avoided eye contact, her face scrunched up as if in pain. “Have you been practicing with someone? You know you can tell me anything?” Maren sing-songed teasingly, knowing the answer, just wanting to mess with her, Elsa could tell.

_‘She has way too much fun with this!’_

The snow queen shoot the warrior a dirty look and gave her a light punch on the arm.

“Of course not!!” she said meeting Maren’s eyes now. The warrior stopped grinning, her mood changing visibly. From her position, Elsa could see how her pupils were blown with desire and throat bobbing as Maren swallowed tickly.

“Have you been practicing alone?” she asked, her voice low again, like before, and the heat shot up in Elsa’s face, making it so red that Bruni would have been proud of her, hiding it behind both hands as she turned on her side, curling in on herself, groaning with embarrassment. That made the warrior laugh again as she laid down at her side, pulling her in, holding and combing through her hair.

She had indeed been ‘practicing alone’; her libido had a wild comeback as she found her calling and joined the Northuldra, her more stress-free life, giving her mind finally the time to wander elsewhere, in more pleasant territory, rediscovering a part of her she had only got to known briefly as puppetry had hit her. Meeting Maren had certainly helped too.

_'And watch her at training...'_

“Do you make different shapes each time?” the warrior asked.

“What?”

Confused Elsa let her hands fall from her face, looking at Maren who pointed at the walls of the cave. Elsa's eyes grew wide; her magic must have acted on its own accord! She had not even noticed as it had painted beautiful swirls and shapes that looked vaguely like flowers and leaves all across the walls around them. Some were reminding her of her snowflake and even as all of it was already melting again all gleamed nicely in the dim firelight.

“I don’t know…that never happened when…… it was just me.” Elsa admitted, her blush had mostly vanished, only her cheeks still held a slight pink.

“Want to find out?” Maren whispered, her eyes gleaming with promise as she let her hand wander from her hair downwards, caressing her side before stopping at her hip, lingering there waiting for her decision.

Elsa’s breath hitched in her throat, her heart beating wildly, as she shivered at the implication. She did not need to be asked twice before pulling Maren on top of her, kissing her deeply, sighing as skillful hands found her most tender place again, making her blind for everything else that was not this moment and this woman that held her close.

The Huldred was in a bad mood!

She had returned to the Dyra-pass to check on the process of her little surprise. That she was not the reason that the group of fifty warriors was on its way to the forest was a little detail that she chooses to ignore, especially when they served her needs so well!

But as she merged out of the darkness she found the storm that had blown over the mountain two days ago as she first spotted her little surprise was still in full swing, maybe even stronger than before, hindering the group greatly who had took refuge in a somewhat protected spot were there had light many fires, sitting close to them in small groups.

She could see four mortals that stood out slightly from the rest, huddled close together at a small fire, and by seeing the fine robes and gleaming amour there were wearing, not to forget that fact that they sat at the driest and most sheltered spot available, she concluded that they must be the leaders of the group.

Even with her fine eyes the Huldred could not make out all the details but two of them were woman, one small, still in her prime, slim and powerful, like a bowstring drawn all the way back, the other was tall and even as she was quite old she was still hefty and strong. But even her tall frame was nothing against this mountain of a man that sat next to her, casting his shadow over the fourth member of the little group, making it impossible to see more than that it was a man of normal size and stature.

The way they talked, their hunched shoulders all screamed defeat and like lighting, it hit the Huldred!

 _‘They give up!! Noooo!!’_ anger fueled her power as she joined the darkness, appeared here and there, throwing snow angrily in the air, making small animals tremble in their dens with the lashing out of her magic, having the fit of ten lifetimes until…..was this laughter? It sounded almost lie that what humans called a bell.

Frantically looking around she searched for its source. There! There was this pesky little wind spirit! She could see the leaves from last autumn in the snowstorm. How did these smelly reindeer-lovers call her again….Galle….Gell…she did not care!! It was her fault the storm was still blowing, obviously wanting to protect the white spirit and the Northuldra, holding off the intruders with her powers, laughing while she was at it.

_‘I will show you!’_

Her smile was beautiful, like everything on the Huldred, yet devious. With a jolt of her power, she jumped directly next Gale. The wind spirit, who had not seen her coming, was not able to prevent what happened next! The Huldred opened her mouth but no sound was to hear, even as it looked like she was singing with all her might. It was a song only meant for Gale, a song that shook the spirit even in her nearly formless state.

Like all of her kind, the Huldred could feel the deepest truth of one’s being and weave a song that was intoxicating, pulling one in, leaving the one she sang for entranced and completely at the will of that voice that called out! For any onlooker, it must have looked funny to see the two magical beings facing each other, one with her mouth wide open but the effect was dramatic.

With glee the nymph saw how the spirit shrunk in on herself, looking like a miniature storm, sinking to the ground, trying to shield herself for that voice and nearly instantly the storm lost momentum slowly dying down, yet still, the wind spirit tried to keep it going! The Huldred felt how the spirit struggled, but now there was only the voice, in and around her and she lost the grip on the wind, the storm ending to fast to be natural. The Huldred used her magic to put the wind spirit in a cage of strong, thick roots and tightly woven grass she could even let grow here in this cold, harsh land.

The last thing she let Gale comprehend before she robbed of her of all contact to the outside world, were loudly yelled orders followed soon by the sounds of many hooves hitting thick snow and stone, and her own haughty smile! Then with one last flick of her hand, she left Gale in darkness and silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and/or kudos ar always welcomed. Thanks to all who left some already!  
> The next part is 'Family'.  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
